The inner surfaces of bath enclosure walls and the glass doors collect scum and dirt and become spotted after extended periods of use. The prior practice for cleaning such bath enclosures has usually been the application of a cleaner and scrubbing by hand. A number of stationary or in situ spray devices have been devised for spray-cleaning the inside wall surfaces of rest rooms. Representative U.S. patents showing spray-cleaning apparatus in rest rooms are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,312, 3,713,716, 3,742,520 and 3,837,011. A water distribution system for showers is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,690.